A Strange Fetish
by Philosophical Pandora
Summary: Sasuke has a hard time preventing himself from sexually assaulting Mikatsukii. What happens when he does? Rated M for rape, sex and the freaky nasty x3 For: Mikatsukiichan!


**I had ****Rivalry for Sasuke**** on my other account, but that turned out to be a real shitty masterpiece, which is why I decided to stop writing. I feel kinda' bad though because Mikatsukiichan really liked it. I don't know why, though -_-" Anyway, I'm gonna' make up for that by writing another one. I hope you like this, Mikatsukiichan (AKA bestfriend Shanelle)! x3 **

"Sugoi! Sasuke-kun's amazing!"

"Yeah! Plus, he's so cute...!"

"I'm gonna' ask him out!"

"No way! He's not going to say yes!"

"But he's so cute... I wish I could marry him!"

Mikatsukii rolled her eyes. Everyday after a day of hard work at the Ninja Academy, she would hear girls chat about how amazing, strong, cool and mysterious Sasuke Uchiha was. It was unevitable. A group of preppy girls who weren't even worthy of being called a kunoichi stopped on the path Mikatsukii had to take to get home. It was starting to really piss Mikatsukii off... She sighed and quickly walked past the chattering girls who were very, very loud. Suddenly, two pairs of arms grabbed Mikatsukii and pulled her in the mob of girls.

"What the -" Mikatsukii started and looked up to see Ino, the prettiest girl in the Ninja Academy. Mikatsukii deeply despised her. She was stuck up, snobby and incredibly weak. What pissed Mikatuskii off the most was how she talked with the fake accent that made her voice sound like it belonged to a little four-year-old. Mikatsukii was by far the strongest kunoichi in the Ninja Academy, yet she was not acknowledged. Ino was just popular because of her good looks. "Ino...!" She snarled.

"Hey!" Ino said in the voice she hated.

"What do you want with me?" Mikatsukii shook off the arms that were grabbing her which belonged to Ino's minions, Rei and Rin. She shot a dirty look at them. The two underlings retreated and stepped behind Ino, obviously afraid of her.

"Nothing!"

Mikatsukii sighed.

"Eheeheehee! I guess you got me!"

Mikatsukii exhaled calmly. Another thing she hated, too: Ino's laugh. It was very, very fake. Who the hell laughed like that? "What do you want?" She was about ready to smash Ino's face in.

"Tell Sasuke... I said hi." With that, Ino swiftly turned around and flashed a brilliant smile. Ino then stuck her hand out to grab Mikatsukii's hair, twirling it. Afterwards, she stuck out two fingers to make a peace sign and started to walk off, Rei and Rin following behind.

"W-Wait!"

"Eh? What is it, Mikatsukii-chan?" She was purposely using -chan and acting like they were bestfriends to piss Mikatsukii off. Mikatsukii and Ino both knew that they weren't friends. Anything but that. Ino's goal at the moment was to get Mikatsukii as angry as possible. Ino was the best at antagonizing people.

"Back off." Mikatsukii's face crinkled up into total hate. She glared at the blonde.

"Back off? What ever do you mean?" The blonde smiled back at the angry brunette.

"You know **exactly **what I mean, Ino. Don't act like you don't know what the hell I'm talking about... bitch." Mikatsukii smirked, a bit happy that she got to call Ino a profanity. Recently, she noticed she was too much of a tomboy and wanted to be a bit more feminine. To be that, she first needed to clean up her potty mouth. Mikatsukii tried to swear as very little as possible. She normally wouldn't, thanks to her will to become more lady-like, but Ino was just ticking her off.

Ino took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes. "You can't stop me, Mika-chan. I can do whatever I want and you can not stop me." The pretty blue-eyed girl opened her eyes. In her eyes there was a distinct look of ambition and determination... to get Sasuke.

Mikatsukii smirked. "Retard. You may be able to do whatever the hell you want, but that doesn't mean you'll succeed." She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, which was down to her back. "Sayonara, Ino," Mikatsukii said and walked away.

"Hmph!" Ino crossed her arms angrily. She liked to get the last word. That was how Ino was.

"Ino-sama!" Rei said, her hair in a dango hairstyle. Her hair was blonde, like Ino's.

"Calm down! Don't worry, Ino-sama!" Rin tried to put a hand on the furious Yamanaka descendant, as if to calm her down. Her hair was also blonde, but instead it was curly and long.

"Get your hands off of me!" Ino snarled angrily at the two girls. She was pissed and didn't need their sorry attempts of trying to comfort her. Like their words would really be of any effect on her. Yamanaka slapped away Rin's hands. "We're going to get revenge!" Ino declared.

"H-Hai!"

Mikatsukii walked home. When she opened the front door, her mother said, "Is that you, Mikatsukii?" The sound of a knife being brought down on vegetables on a cutting board stopped.

"Hai, mother," she responded as she took off her shoes.

"Your friend is upstairs."

"Friend?"

"Yes, that... Sasuke Uchiha. He's in your room."

"My room?"

"Is something wrong, Mikatsukii?"

"N-No..."

"Okay." The slicing sound could be heard again as her mother went back to cooking.

Mikatsukii couldn't believe that her mother actually let Sasuke Uchiha in her room...! She was surprised. Very, very surprised. More like shocked. She and Sasuke Uchiha had been going out for quite a while, and her mother didn't know a thing. Yet... somehow Sasuke Uchiha was up in her room and her mom didn't freak out. It was strange. Mikatsukii shook that thought off. It was pointless to think about something that wasn't a problem at the moment. Walking up the stairs, she thought about what she should say. _Hi? What's up? No... Why the fuck are you in my house - well, more like in my room - without my mother having a spazz attack? _

The brown-eyed girl opened the door. "S-Sasuke?"

"Here."

Mikatsukii's eyes moved quickly to where the voice came from. It was from behind the door. Sasuke stepped out from behind the door and waved his hand calmly. He looked very, very cool. "Yo," Sasuke smirked and put his hands back in his pockets and slowly walked over to Mikatsukii's bed.

"Hey, Sasuke... What are you doing in my room?"

Sasuke didn't seem to be shaken at all. "Just bored." He picked up the the pair of kunai knives Mikatsukii had used to practice her aim yesterday from her writing desk and threw them up in the air, not even bothering to look as he caught them both on the handle with precision. Mikatsukii was amazed. He didn't seem the least embarrassed for being in someone else's room... who was a girl.

"Bored?" After a moment, Mikatsukii realized how dumb that sounded. "U-Umm... we could play games!" she suggested, about to grab her deck of cards.

"No. That's... boring." Sasuke put back the knives and sat down on her bed... without permission.

"Then... maybe we can watch a movie?"

"No. Boring." The Sharingan-wielder then spread out on the girl's bed, lying down on his back. He put his hands on the back of his head and stared at the ceiling as if he was looking at the sky on a gorgeous day.

"Umm..." Mikatsukii was running out of ideas.

"How about..." Sasuke's eyes swiveled over to look at Mikatsukii, who was nervously standing beside her desk. She would've laid down on her bed, but Sasuke was there and she thought it would be too intimate.

"Hm?"

"..."

"Sasuke? What were you going to say?" Mikatsukii asked, really wanting to know what he had to say. It seemed as if he was about to tell her a secret, despite the way he started off his sentence. The one thing Mikatsukii really wanted was to get closer to Sasuke. She was dying inside now. She had to know.

Sasuke shook his head, narrowing his eyebrows and staring harder at the plain ceiling.

"You're not going to tell me?" She sounded shocked.

"No."

Mikatsukii frowned. "Oh..."

Sasuke was contemplating on whether he should suggest what he wanted to suggest to do with Mikatsukii. He could, but Mikatsukii could take it the wrong way. Or, he could just shut his mouth up and end up regretting it later on. The truth was... Sasuke always got horny when he was around Mikatsukii. He thought that she was quite pretty, despite Mikatsukii's own thoughts on her appearance. Besides that, she was strong. Sasuke didn't need a preppy stuck up girlfriend like Ino who couldn't do shit in a battle. Mikatsukii was practically made for Sasuke. The Uchiha was... getting a boner. He tried to calm it down by closing his eyes and focusing on things that didn't turn him on.

"You can tell me. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone!" Mikatsukii was sure it was a secret. Why else would he be so reluctant on telling her?

He knew better than asking Mikatsukii if she wanted to have sex. She was the kind of girl that would most likely save herself for marriage and have protected sex. At the moment, Sasuke was unfortunately not married to Mikatsukii and he had no condoms on him. What a motherfucker. Besides, Mikatsukii probably didn't think of Sasuke as a lover enough to do it with him. He took a deep breath and explained, "No... I'm not going to tell you. I'll tell you sometime later...!" Sasuke said the last sentence in a tone that was obviously annoyed and pissed.

Mikatsukii flinched. "O-Okay."

Sasuke suddenly jumped off the bed. With his hands in his pockets, he looked a bit more hunched over than normal. Mikatsukii noticed. "Well... see you later," Sasuke opened Mikatsukii's window and jumped through it, landing on a tree branch.

"B-Bye, Sasuke!" Mikatsukii tried to say as she rushed over to the window pane, but Sasuke was gone. She sighed and thought, _What's wrong with him? _Mikatsukii sighed and walked over to her closet and grabbed a few towels and a change of new clothes. She needed a bath after being touched by Ino's minions. She didn't want the preppiness of those two to rub off on her... which of course wouldn't happen, but she was always paranoid.

Sasuke was back to his parents' house, which was abandoned. He lived in there by himself ever since he parents were slaughtered... by that man. Sasuke grew angry at just the thought of Itachi. He walked into the bathroom and locked the doors, not like anyone would intrude him since he lived alone, but he wasn't going to take any chances. It would be much too embarrassing. He pulled out his dick and started to jerk. Sasuke had waited about not even five minutes at Mikatsukii's house since she arrived and he couldn't take it anymore. Right now, all he was thinking about was his pretty brown-haired girlfriend as he used his hand to go up and down.

As he jerked off, he imagined Mikatsukii in simply her bras and panties, sitting on his bed, looking nervous and as cute as ever. Sasuke would walk over and rub her face and maybe even give her a peck on the lips if he could restrain himself from pouncing on her. Then, Mikatsukii would kiss him back and slowly crawl on him as he laid down...

"Ugh!" Sasuke came and grabbed some paper towel to cover his turtle head. He cleaned up and washed his hands. He laid down on his bed, in the same way he did when he was over at Mikatsukii's. He was thinking... about Mikatsukii, and what he should say when Mikatsukii asked him about what he was about to tell her. Obviously, he was always horny when he was around Mikatsukii. Sasuke was a good person, but it felt to him like everytime he got horny and Mikatsukii was within reach, he was fighting this urge inside that was telling him to rape her. He knew that if he did, he would get thrown into prison. That wouldn't work out. He had to kill Itachi. If he was to be in prison for the rest of his life... how would he get his revenge? Other than that, what would he tell Mikatsukii when she asked? He shook his head and exhaled frustratedly.

"I'll just tell her."

There was no way to avoid it.

**Well, I tried to make this interesting. Basically Sasuke is actually a really horny person -_-" I mean, who wouldn't be? He has to be going through puberty, plus, he's got a smexy girlfriend so everyday, on top of the fact that he needs to get his revenge, he has to control himself so he doesn't end up sexually assaulting his lover! *Sigh* Poor, poor Sasuke.**

**I probably won't update in a while. I want to write another Hidan fanfiction x3 Hidan just needs more love! Well, it won't be a Hidan fanfiction for SURE, it might be a Kakuzu lemon! Oh yeah, I probably won't be working on the Pein fanfiction for a while. It's really, really hard to write stuff... **

**Review, please! **


End file.
